Cosas de familia
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Si algo es para siempre, eso es la familia... Mü tendrá que preparar el terreno para la presentación de su pareja a sus padres, hermano y abuelos. xD Advertencia: Mi primer fic yaoi de Saint Seiya, con insinuaciones de Mpreg y muchas shipps. :'B


_Bueno, no sé ni cómo comenzar xD estoy tan feliz y tan nerviosa. Ay..._

 _Les traigo mi primer fic de Saint Seiya... ¡Yaoi!_ _Si, con todas sus letras. :'B_

 _Este fic aunque ya lo tenía pensado, sólo pudo ser completado con varias ideas fantásticas de mi querida_ _ **Sao-chan**_ _._

* * *

Saint Seiya y SS The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen…

* * *

 **"Cosas de familia."**

Shion estaba histérico. No escuchaba de explicaciones o _excusas_ , como él había comenzado a llamar a lo que su hijo menor intentaba desesperado decirle.

Pero, ¿que rayos iba a inventarse? Él también fue joven, y conocía bien que eso a lo que Mü llamaba amor, no lo era... Ese tipo, que, seguramente era un malandro, un abusador de jóvenes inocentes, había vigilado a su dulce Mü para luego embaucarlo con palabras rebuscadas del diccionario.

Seguramente él fue la causa de que su pequeño se tiñera su hermoso cabello dorado para convertirse en un algodón de azúcar, con ese tonito lavanda que ahora llevaba.

-Mamá, Saga es bueno. - le hablaron desde la puerta cerrada de su habitación, casi como si le leyeran la mente.

Su borreguito siempre se había portado correctamente, no como su hijo mayor que desde que nació era incorregible, pero buena persona al final.

-Tch. - escuchó al susodicho seguramente cerca de Mü. -¡Que vas a saber tú de la gente! Ese solo quiere llevarte a un motel y luego... - escucho el gruñido de su primogénito, aunque su pequeño también pudo haberlo emitido.

Apretó los puños enojado, no quería que lastimaran a su hijo. Si al menos el mal padre que tienen sus muchachos, lo apoyara.

-¿Que pasa aquí? - la voz siempre alegre de su esposo, se escuchó con el mismo tono. Shion lo maldijo por lo bajo. -¿Mamá se encerró de nuevo?

Ambos muchachos asintieron a la interrogante de su padre.

-Todo es su culpa. - les reprocho el peliazul menor. -Tú deberías de escucharnos. - arremetió contra el pelilavanda que giró los ojos ofuscado. -Y tú viejo, deberías dejar de solapar sus tonteras.

La enorme risotada del italiano se dejo escuchar. -Mocoso de mierda, me estás diciendo que te debo apoyar a ti en todo, pero a borreguito ¿debo enclaustrarlo en una torre?

Su Angelo siempre había sido muy apegado a él, de ahí que los dos llevarán esos tétricos apodos sin problemas, Manigoldo y Death Mask, un juego de padre e hijo que Shion nunca entendió. DM siempre le había tenido confianza a su viejo, siempre le contó de sus travesuras de pequeño y bueno, ahora sus travesuras de adulto se las callaba pues eran caballeros pero, bien se imaginaba como se portaba.

Y eso era lo que le disgustaba, que el siempre rebelde de su hijo mayor apoyara a Shion con sus exageraciones, sin notar que Mü tenía derecho a experimentar lo que él ya había probado.

-¿Y si él es como tú? - sonrió ladino el mayor. -No creo que debas preocuparte.

Sí, seguro su borreguito era un _carneron_.

Mü enrojecio ante las palabras de su progenitor, sabía que su hermano era bisexual que así como había tenido novias, había tenido novios, y con estos últimos siempre fue el activo.

La sola idea de él dándole a su pareja, le parecía tan descabellado, sus sueños siempre eran de otra forma. De él recibiendo el amor de Saga, una y otra vez mientras lo besaba en el cuello, para luego marcarlo como suyo. Mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pezones y...

El timbre anunció visitas, Mü despejó su mente en un instante aunque tal vez debería ir al baño a refrescarse.

-Manigoldo. - la voz desde el interior del cuarto se dejo escuchar, había prestado atención a toda la charla desde el otro lado de la puerta pero, las recientes visitas comenzaban a ponerlo bajo presión. -¿Por qué están nuestros padres aquí?

-¿Llamaste a los abuelos? - pregunto sorprendido Mü, DM sólo juzgaba a su padre por esa táctica tan sucia.

-Sabes que con los viejos aquí, tu esponjosa madre tendrá que escucharnos. - Manigoldo abrazo a su hijo menor para susurrarle al oído su último secreto. -Si lloras ahora, ya ganamos.

El pelilavanda bajo veloz las escaleras de su casa, si conocía bien a su abuelo Hakurei ya había entrado con la llave de repuesto.

-¡DM, no dejes que tu hermano llegue con tus abuelos! - Shion por fin salió de la habitación.

-Dime que me amas mocoso mío. - el peliazul menor fue abrazado por su padre. Él también estaba preparado con artimañas para apoyar a Mü.

.

-¡Mi pequeño! - exclamaron a la par los dos adultos idénticos en aquella sala, al ver al pelilavanda correr hacia ellos. Ambos se mal miraron, eso de compartir nietos ahora también los ponía _en jaque_.

Mü al ver una nueva batalla en puerta, que sólo atrasaria la que ya se llevaba en su hogar, corrió a los brazos de su abuelo Avenir.

-¿Que te pasa Mü? - le hablo el moreno haciendo de paso que los gemelos le pusieran atención al menor de sus nietos.

Una cristalina y tortuosa lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla del pelilavanda, sus abuelos sintieron su corazón estremecerse ante el rostro afligido de su pequeño.

-Oh, que manipulador hermanito. - le acuso DM ahora frente a la escena que Mü representaba. Había podido huir ahora que su padre tenía a su otro progenitor como víctima.

El de mirada esmeralda hizo una mueca que más parecía un puchero infantil, él nunca usaba esas tácticas pues ya casi era un adulto pero, la situación lo ameritaba si quería que algún día Saga fuera a cenar con su familia.

-Estoy enamorado pero él -señalo al peliazul- y mamá, no lo aceptan.

Avenir reconforto al pelilavanda aun en sus brazos, los gemelos suspiraron pues ya conocían el carácter de Shion y Francisca, por su parte, opto por dirigir su atención a su nieto mayor.

-Dime hijo, ¿le conoces algo al muchacho como para que no quieras que se acerque a Mü? - después de que Sage y él adoptaran a Manigoldo cuando este era un adolescente rebelde, había obtenido mucha experiencia con peliazules orgullosos.

-Ni siquiera lo conoce. - acuso el menor a su hermano, tratando de ganar de paso puntos antes de que sus padres bajaran.

-Es mayor que él. - la batalla de miradas entre hermanos reinicio. -Saben lo que busca.

-Por favor Angelo, sabes que Mü es muy bien portado y que es mas responsable incluso que tú. - Sage le hablo con voz calma y conciliadora, la misma que usaba con su hijo cuando se ponía de obstinado.

-Dejame pensar, ¿a que edad te encontré besandote con Afrodita en el patio de nuestra casa? - Hakurei lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, él si sabía usar sus cartas de abuelo.

-¿Estuviste con Afro? - Mü lo miro indignado, se suponía que se tenían confianza y él nunca le había dicho nada del peliceleste, que de hecho era su amigo.

Si se hubiera enterado antes no le hubiera contado sobre Saga al traidor ese.

-Soy tu hermano mayor. - hablo bajo pero captando a pesar de ello, la atención de los cinco ahí presentes. -Se supone que yo debo cuidarte.

-Todo esto. - señaló a DM. -Es sincero. - dijo Francisca, resaltando lo obvio pero, con la familia que tenía nunca caía mal recalcarlo.

-Pero si lo haces y seguirás haciéndolo, ¡como si pudiera evitarlo! - el pelilavanda le sonrió con ternura a su hermano mayor. Dejó el refugio en los brazos de su abuelo y fue a los de DM. -Sólo conocelo primero.

El peliazul menor de la casa, esquivo la mirada de su tierno hermano, unos segundos después suspiro derrotado. -¡Esta bien, pero si me desagrada lo trataré mal y no me dirás nada!

Los abuelos miraron emotivos la escena, justo en ese momento los padres de aquellos muchachos bajaban por fin, a recibirlos.

-¡Por Zeus, ya lo convencieron! - dramatizo el rubio progenitor de los chicos.

-¡Esos son mis niños! - festejo el italiano. -¡Suegritos! ¡Viejos! - fue a abrazar a los mayores.

Francisca y Sage sintieron una gota de sudor descender de sus rostros, su muchacho nunca cambiaría.

-Shion, ¿que traes con el pretendiente de Mü?

-¡Que sólo quiere pervertirmelo!

-Jajajaja, ¿recuerdas a que edad conociste a tu primer novio? - cuestionó burlón el padre a su hijo que enseguida esquivo la mirada.

-No lo recuerdo. - un sonido de indignación se escapó de los labios de su esposo.

-Tenías dieciséis, pero desde los quince te escapabas con Dohko, el hijo de Itia y Guaterguard, sepa Athena a dónde.

-¿Disculpa? - se acercó Manigoldo a su esposo a exigir una explicación, el castaño ese seguía siendo amigo cercano y eso ahora lo hacía querer mandarlo a China. -¿A dónde iban juntos?

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en su sitio, Avenir suspiro ante la lengua suelta que seguía teniendo su esposo a pesar de los años.

-Íbamos a espiarte. - el rubio se sonrojo ante ese recuerdo del pasado.

-¿Cómo dices? - sonrió coqueto el peliazul.

-Habías comenzado a frecuentar la casa de Sage y bueno, ¡teníamos curiosidad! - el gemelo hizo memoria asintiéndole casi enseguida a su hijo, la información era confirmada. Muchas veces atrapó a su sobrino mirando a quien luego se volvería su hijo.

-Por eso cuando Dohko parecía querer invitarme a salir lo hiciste tú primero. - tomó de la cintura a su esposo intentando unir sus labios en el proceso. -Mi borrego acosador.

-Déjame, esto no es lo mismo. - forcejeo entre los brazos de su italiano.

-Claro que no es lo mismo. - le encaro su moreno padre, Manigoldo le dio espacio a su suegro para que hablara con el rubio. -Tú tenías novio a los dieciséis, Mü ya casi tiene la mayoría de edad. Creo que es bastante maduro, además si te tuve confiaza cuando salías con él. -señaló con una sonrisa a su yerno que hizo un puchero ante ello. -Tú puedes confiar en Mü.

Shion se sintió un niño de nuevo, pues cada vez que tenía un arranque de obstinación en la infancia no era Hakurei el que lo arreglaba, sino Avenir.

-Si me desagrada, se lo diré en la cara. - Hakurei se carcajeo ante lo similar que era su hijo con su nieto mayor, aunque ambos dijeran lo contrario. Manigoldo y Mü celebraron ante su victoria, DM ofuscado y muy avergonzado, no pudo evitar reír ante otro momento familiar muy de ellos.

.

Extra #1

Aunque todos los presentes degustaban el fantástico menú italiano preparado por Manigoldo para la ocasión, nadie les prestaba mayor atención que la qué ponían en el _Adonis_ peliazul que se encontraba a lado de Mü en la mesa.

-Con riesgo que crea qué soy un adulador, le comento que su pasta ha estado fantástica. - Manigoldo se sintió bien ante el reconocimiento de su nuevo hijo.

Es cierto le había dado un poco del " _síndrome de papá sobre protector_ " cuando vio por primera vez, al abrir la puerta de su hogar, al novio de Mü. No se le podía culpar, era ya muy obvio el rol de su Mü en esa relación.

Pero aquel peliazul ya le había caído bien.

-Entonces Saga. -hablo por fin, el rubio padre de su pareja. -¿Que estás estudiando?

-Estoy en el primer año de medicina. - le sonrió a Shion, causando un brillo de alegría en su mirada.

Este le dio un codazo a su esposo para enseguida decirle con voz baja (que todos escucharon). -Te dije que el chico era bueno.

Manigoldo no pudo evitar reír, acompañado de Hakurei y el mismo Saga, pues ya conocía todo lo que su chico de mirada esmeralda había vivido para realizar esa cena.

.

Extra #2

Se estremeció ante las lamidas que eran dejadas en su cuello y el contacto deseoso de su pareja en su entrepierna. -Hmgh, Saga...

-Dime, ¿de cuanto tiempo dispongo ahora que soy aceptado por _la familia_?

-Del mismo que tenías cuando ni siquiera te conocían. - le respondió sonrojado mientras el mayor le hacía una mueca de reproche. -Se supone que íbamos al cine.

-Entonces, cinco horas son suficientes. - volvió a besarlo, haciendo que Mü se desesperará por seguir en el automóvil. -Tú hermano no dijo mucho en la cena, creo que no lo agrade.

-Si lo hiciste. - lo beso, exigente de que lo atendiera y no hablará de su familia, además que no le parecía correcto decirle que DM ya lo había investigado, no por ahora. -¿Lo hacemos aquí?

-Y se supone que yo te pervertí. - los mil tonos de carmín en el rostro de su amado, lo convencieron para terminar de acorralar cual lobo al seductor borrego en la parte trasera de su auto. -Me encantas y todo tú lo vale.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
